


Poetry

by Daisy_Mae_17



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Broken Families, Bullies, Depression, Family Issues, Heartbreak, Music, Other, Poetry, Real Life Problems, Self-Harm, Sexual Assault, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Teen Pregnancy, hardship, painful memoirs, relatable, relationship, school problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_Mae_17/pseuds/Daisy_Mae_17
Summary: Poems you may relate to. Issues teens, children, and adults deal with. Such as dealing with suicide, depression, self-harm, anxiety, stress, breakups, abuse, and many more. If you don't like any of these things then don't read.





	1. The way they see me

The tears

Stream down

My face but

They still only

See a  **Child**

Not a broken

**Teenager**

And they definitely

Don't see a 

**Young adult**

_\- Will they ever notice_


	2. Crush

I stand in front

Of him

I talk to him 

Everyday 

I've always been

Around him

But he still doesn't

See Me

_-When will he see me_

 


	3. Broken part 1

Never worry

About braking me

I'm already broken

And I'll never

Be fixed 


	4. Wish

As a little

Girl I wished

Upon a star

But now what's

The point

_\- They never came true then so why would they now?_


	5. Numb

I used to cry

Myself to sleep

But now 

I don't feel

Anything 


	6. School

~~I am beautiful~~

Your ugly

~~I am smart~~

Your stupid

~~I have an amazing voice~~

You sound like a dyeing cat

~~I'm hole~~

I'm broken

~~I have friends~~

Nobody likes you 


	7. Betrayal

You took

What was 

Precious to me

And used

It against me

_WHY!!!! Do I even try_


	8. Love

I gave him some

He gave me a little

I gave more and

He took it all

And never returned it 


	9. Me vs You

I walk though fire

You walk on land

I walk on broken glass

You walk on wind

I suffer though the pain

Well you take life for granted 


	10. Life

Life happens

Mine stopped happening

When you stopped being

A part of it


	11. Alone

I close my eyes and I see you

I feel your arms around me 

Your lips touch my forehead

But when I open my eyes

Your gone and I'm alone

Crying until I drift into the

Dreams where I see you again

And I will never be alone again

That is until I wake up and you

Are no longer by my side


	12. Author's note

Hey Daisy here I just wanted to say if you want to talk I'm here. I hope you all like my poetry so far. Also if you have any questions just ask me. so long for now <3<3 


	13. I miss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for an old friend who sadly left life to soon

When I woke up that morning i know something was wrong 

I had barely made it up the stairs when mom told me you were gone

I cried all morning tell i had no tears left to cry 

But i still really don't want to say goodbye 

I will see you again soon my dear friend 

Your life came to an unexpected end

I see you in my dreams 

I would go to extremes 

Just to see your smiling face 

But there's too much space

Between you and me 

But until i see you again I'll try to be carefree 

See you soon my angel 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Dillon R. I miss you every day you were like a brother to me now your gone and i didn't even get to say goodbye


	14. Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dealing with self-harm if you don't like then don't read

The first time she did it 

She only ran the blade

Acrossed her skin

Just enough to leave 

A little scratch

But no blood

The second time she

Did draw blood

She kept doing this

Until there was no return   


	15. Today

Today I turn sixteen

I'm trying to be happy

But things keep going wrong and no

Matter what happens I'm

Trying to look on the bright side of things

I keeps telling myself

Today will be a great day

No matter what happens

I just know it


	16. Pain

Pain dark and deep

Sorrows long and hard

Your tears will seep

Pain dark and deep 

Scars seen and unseen are skin deep

Blood on a glass shard

Pain dark and deep 

Sorrows long and hard


	17. Broken part 2

I was broken until 

I found you

You gathered all the pieces of me

And loved everyone of them 

You have never given up on me 

For that I love you 

Always and forever 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the one I love


	18. Betrayal

We've always been here for you   
Now you do this  
You choose him over us  
Your family   
The people who love you so much   
But still he's more important   
Your mother who gave you life   
But he is your life now   
Your father who protected you always   
But he protects me now   
Me who saw you as a HERO   
Who always sees you as a HERO   
But he's so amazing   
But he lies about everything   
Please come back to us sister please   
I am so sick of fighting  
I'm sick of seeing our mother cry   
I'm sick of crying myself to sleep   
We can't fight anymore   
It's killing us   
**HE IS TEARING THIS FAMILY APART**  
And you think that's ok   
Well it's not   
Your hurting us   
Your family   
But your happy   
So whatever


End file.
